


Third Place

by rinberries (Detective_Rin)



Series: Rin's Angst-Vents [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detective_Rin/pseuds/rinberries
Summary: It seems stupid, but all it takes is something as simple as one conversation with the right (wrong) conditions to set it off again.Feelings are troublesome, after all. That's why you don't trust them.
Series: Rin's Angst-Vents [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090616





	Third Place

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the second episode of half-vent, half-Rin-got-in-a-slightly-sad-mood-a-few-hours-ago-and-got-the-urge-to-write fic! (As you've definitely been waiting for.)
> 
> This one's about third-wheeling but in friendships. It might work for some people, but I usually get the short end of the stick in groups of three, and this reflects that. If you're here for some classic angst, I'm your dealer! 
> 
> \- If it seems a touch overdramatic, that's just how I write, I guess. I don't usually let it get this bad; my writing always seems to take it a step further.
> 
> This one's also a little shorter than the previous, I think. 
> 
> Overall, I have rambled a little here, but nevertheless, enjoy the story and its possibly dramatised contents.

Early on, you observe that you aren't that great at adapting to new people.  
  
Everyone else is.

\--

As life progresses, you meet new people, in a group of three. Friends - you seem to click. Of course, that doesn't mean you adjust to them right off the bat - that would be ridiculous - but you aren't alone.  
  
So why does it still seem that way?  
  
\--  
  
You've never exactly been a "remarkable" person, either. So it's not surprising when you get shoved to the side, forgotten about for the third time that day.  
  
That doesn't mean it doesn't hurt.  
  
\--  
  
It always plays out the same way.  
  
You meet two other people - either that, or they are two of your friends who meet - and together, you form a group. A group of three.  
  
The group of three, seen everywhere in the media. A group with a perfect dynamic, that is synced and exists in harmony. A group that _works_.  
  
Pity it never works like that, and never will.  
When did you fade into the shadows? Why did it happen _every single time_?  
  
Why do you keep trying, even so?  
  
You can't answer that question.  
It's just how your life works.  
  
\--  
  
Third place is practically worthless, isn't it?  
Invisible, isn't it? A last resort, isn't it?  
  
It sure does feel that way.  
  
First and Second. Winner and Runner-up. Protagonist and Rival. Gold and Silver.  
  
There's no room for Bronze. Who the hell cares about Bronze?  
  
Not many people, you answer as you close yet another chat without a response to a single message. They're having a conversation, just the two of them; A nice one, one that doesn't apply to you in any way or even let you consider joining in with them.  
  
You decide to leave them be. The alternative is forcing a response and interrupting the flow of the conversation. You don't want that, do you? No one wants that.  
  
You'll talk with them later, you decide, going back to the silence of solitude, holed up in your room to sit in sorrow.  
  
Emotions will only weigh you down, so you let go of them for a little while. That's much nicer; A fresh breath of air from the stuffy room known as your brain. An escape.

Deep down you know it's only temporary. Curse your brain for being right.  
  
\--  
  
Confrontation is normally your strong suit, but you don't know if there'd be a point, this time. After all, there's no denying that people simply get on better with each other than you. Plenty of first-hand experiences come to mind.  
  
Minimise that thought. You can deal with it later, much later, when you're forgotten again. For now, you can pretend to ignore it all, as if it's never been a problem; As if third place isn't a bother to you and never has been.  
  
As if third place never existed point blank.  
After all, as many will tell you,  
ignorance is bliss.


End file.
